Return To Me
by wolfblood16
Summary: Charlie leaves the factory at 19 which is a shock to everyone but how will Willy stand up against being all alone again? SLASH!
1. Prologue

Title: Return To Me 

Rating: For now, K+

Warnings: Nothing that I know of.

**Prologue**

"I have to do this, mum," Charlie Bucket said softly, squeezing his weeping mother's hands. "I need to get away from this. I love the factory, but I need to get out and see what I'm going to be giving up."

His mother nodded once. She understood his reasons, but that didn't mean she had to accept it. Her son was leaving for a long while. What kind of mother wouldn't be upset? A bad one, Mrs. Bucket concluded as she pulled Charlie into a hug.

"Write often," She ordered. "Every week," Charlie promised, starting to feel his emotions take over as tears collected in his eyes. She pushed him away gently, gripping his shoulders tightly, as if he'd dissolve right before her eyes like one of Wonka's wacky creations. She wiped away one of Charlie's tears, ignoring her own, of course, and whimpered, "My Charlie is leaving me."

Mr. Bucket calmly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled. "We'd better get going, darling, so Charlie won't miss his flight," He coaxed gently, and she nodded, biting her quivering lip as she released her son, which seemed to take considerable effort.

Charlie glanced at his father, not surprised to see little emotion in the man's eyes. He hadn't expected anything like a heart-felt goodbye. Why would he? Mr. Bucket let their locked gaze linger for only a moment, then looked down at his wife. Charlie considered it the best goodbye he'd be getting.

The relationship of father and son had fallen through quickly after Charlie's thirteenth birthday, when Wonka had begun giving the boy more difficult responsibilities. This strain, plus the changes that occured in his body swiftly after, caused Charlie to be bitter and angry at the days end, when he and Wonka would return to the modified yet still small house in the chocolate room to share dinner with the parents and grandparents.

W-xXx-C

"What the hell is that?" Grandpa George asked, prodding an odd looking green thing on his plate with his knife, so he could kill it easily if it turned out to be dangerous. Mrs. Bucket glanced at Willy Wonka, who was chopping his green lump into pieces, revealing a purple center packed full of seeds.

Wonka looked up, disturbed by the sudden silence. He'd gotten used to the constant chatter at the dinner table. When he found all the eyes on him, he jumped slightly and giggled, nervously.

"Candyboy is back from Candyland. Lets throw a party," George grumbled, giving up on ever learning the name of the green lump. Grandma Georgina smiled dreamily at George as she leaned close to ask, "Is it Easter yet?" George simply rolled his eyes and complained about some insignifigant thing.

Charlie wasn't listening. Instead, he was stabbing his mashed potatoes repetitively with his fork, as if trying to mash them even more than they already were. He wasn't really there, thinking upon a question that had disturbed his sleep quite often since he'd begun his training in the factory.

That day, Wonka had made him go through the tedious steps of making a perfect Everlasting Gobstopper. Wonka was the tester each time, of course, as he knew his candy best of all who resided in the maze of a home Wonka had resurected to house his mad ideas.

He'd failed three times, each time gaining a sigh from a crest-fallen Willy, then an order to try again. With each failure, Charlie's hopes had been slashed a little more. Even when Charlie had received a slight smile from Willy on his fourth attempt, he knew it was merely an excuse to stop where they were and go to dinner.

"Cheer up, Charlie. Its kinda hard to makes something that can never go away," Willy had tried, but it hadn't helped. "But you've already made up the formulas and everything. All I have to do is follow instructions," Charlie mumbled, angry at himself for disappointing his mentor. He'd always tried his best to please his teachers in school, and here he was failing miserably.

"Atleast you didn't give up. I want you to be happy. Being angry hurts the candy, so be happy, 'kay?" Wonka asked, cocking his head slightly as he stared sideways at the boy. Charlie hadn't answered. He hadn't the heart to tell the man what had been on his mind since the first day they'd made a simple bar of chocolate.

Chocolate. How could that be hard? For Charlie, watching Wonka's quick and unwavering movements as he stirred and chopped was like watching a genius at work. It was a great shock, though, when Wonka had ordered him to try it himself that first day. "Are you really sure? I barely understand the process, let alone know it! I'll mess it up!" Charlie'd protested, though Wonka simply folded his hand over his other on top of the cane and smiled. Finally, Willy's waiting gaze broke Charlie's argument into pieces and the boy stepped up to the table.

As soon as he set eyes on the slightly odd colored bar, Charlie knew he'd made a big mistake somewhere. He apologized quickly, though Wonka didn't seem to notice, his purple-gloved hand outstretched, palm up, waiting for a piece of chocolate to be plopped down in the middle of it.

At first, the chocolatier's face remained cool and calm, then a muscle in his cheek twitched and he giggled, as he always did when he was nervous. His eyes fell to study the floor, the shadow of his hat darkening his eyes. Charlie spotted the disappointment right away. "I'm sorry," He whispered again as panic flooded his system. What if Willy had made a mistake. What if Violet or Mike or Veruca or Augustus had been the one that was supposed to win, and not him?

Remembering the first time he'd asked himself this question, Charlie's stomach sank. Though, even after the disasterous encounter with chocolate making, Wonka insisted on him learning something new each day. "You've got a brain! Might as well use it for something, right?" The man had cried cheerfully, leading the way to another interesting room somewhere. Charlie sighed. What if all the years had gone to waste?

"Charlie!" His mother's voice yanked him from his thoughts. Charlie looked up, surprised and slightly shocked. He'd forgotten he'd been...anywhere, actually. He liked to get lost in thought sometimes. It helped you forget the here and now, and to replace it with the then and there.

"Wha-?" He asked, setting his fork down on the plate. He could see Wonka studying him, curiously. Charlie always knew when the chocolatier was watching him, as if he could feel the child-like man's very eyes boring into him.

"Your father asked you a question," Mrs. Bucket said, and after a moment of silence from her son, she asked, "how was your day?" Charlie shrugged and picked up his spoon this time. "You were there, weren't you?" His father had teased, expecting Charlie's normally grin, but instead seemed hurt when he received a glare.

"Oh, you're just so damn hilarious," The boy snapped, and everything went quiet, except for a little splutter and a hiccup from Wonka, as he was currently washing down his potatoes with his drink and his attempt to giggle had failed.

"Apologize for that right this instant, young man," His mother ordered, and Charlie's anger changed targets. "What if I don't want to. Does anyone ever think to ask, 'Is this what you want to do, Charlie?' No, never. Do I matter to you even in the slightest?" Charlie snarled, standing abruptly and tossing his spoon at the table.

"Son--" His father attempted, but was interrupted. "And if it weren't for you," He growled, jabbing a finger in t he direction of Mr. Bucket. "I wouldn't have had so much false hope." He marched out the front door in search of a place where he could hide, which was easy in a place like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

Nearly an hour later, which was longer than Charlie had expected, Wonka arrived in the Nut Sorting room, fiddling with the brim of his hat nervously. "That wasn't so nice of you," He pointed out. Charlie glared at him, but the candy maker's soft, nearly worried, gaze caused him to reconsider his approach. He sighed. "I know," He grumbled, resting his head on his knees, which were drawn up to his chest.

"Then why did you do it?" Wonka asked, almost so quiet that Charlie couldn't hear him. Charlie hesitated. "I don't know," He finally answered. "You have a very nice family, Charlie. Don't regret having them to support you," Willy had advised.

Unfortunately, Charlie hadn't followed the advise so wonderfully. And now he was leaving that family that supported him so much.

W-xXx-C

He watched the tiny Oompa-Loompas scurry to the limo, carrying Charlie's multiple bags. As he watched, he felt a familiar prickle on the back of his neck and sighed. Wonka was watching him, probably from one of the higher towers, his lavender gaze boring into him, reading every gesture and emotion.

He hadn't informed Wonka of his intentions until the day before. It hadn't been a pleasant visit either.

W-xXx-C

"What a splendid idea! We most definitely should see the world together! With your talent for art and my knowledge of what the world will gobble--"

"Thats not what I meant, Mr. Wonka," Charlie had interrupted, and Wonka had forced a smile at the formal name Charlie had used to address him. It'd been years since he had insisted that the boy call him Willy, as they were to be best friends and a pair of odd business partners. "And what _do_ you mean, my boy?" Willy asked, quietly.

Wonka had immediately, of course, ordered that Charlie not go off on his own, but instead stay and help, like a good boy. "I'm not a boy any longer, Wonka," Charlie had snapped, regretting the tone at once. Wonka's head turned to the side swiftly and fell slightly, hurt.

"It will be terribly lonely without you here," He nearly whispered, but he knew Charlie's mind was made up. Despite his normally pleasant disposition, Charlie was very stubborn and hard to sway. This was the second most valuable quality Wonka had seen in him when they first met. The first trait, slightly related to the second, was Charlie's cautiousness. He never made a decision too quickly, always thinking about the rewards and repercussions to each.

W-xXx-C

Charlie glanced over his shoulder, not expecting to see anything but his weeping mother, stone-faced father, and smiling grandfather. Instead, he found the scene with a single addition.

He stood in the front doorway, in full Willy Wonka regalia, watching as Charlie prepared to leave. The unmistakable man watched, and seemed to nod once, wishing Charlie well. Even if he didn't like it, he wouldn't miss watching his heir leave for smaller and less grand adventures out in the bleak real world.

Charlie smiled, then returned his gaze to the limo. The Oompa-Loompas had finished packing everything in nice and tight, and now 3 were stacked one on top of the other, pulling open the sleek, black door. Charlie took a deep breath, and without looking back, resigned himself temporarily from the life of a chocolatier.


	2. One

Title: Return To Me

Rating: K+

Warning: Slightly slash-y...

**Chapter One**

He felt lost in the hustle and bustle of Boston. People were coming from every direction, and it was confusing to Charlie. His home town was never this crowded, and he'd been living in a nearly empty, enormous chocolate factory for the past 7 years!

A group of school children passed, lead by a thin woman in a stylishly lengthy black jacket brought memories of Wonka and the Oompa-Loompas swirling back into his mind. Not the time to get all choked up, he warned himself, and set off in search of his hotel.

Finally, Charlie stumbled upon the Embassy Suites at the address on the paper he'd luckily kept handy. It was a rather large building, and looked quite old, which made it the same as most of the other structures in Boston. He glanced at the sheet of paper and sighed.

Booked (?) nights, single full bed, it read. Enjoy your stay! Charlie scoffed. Enjoy? Right.

Charlie missed his room. He missed his view on the town below, dirty and bitter, but still somehow beautiful. He missed the feel of his plush pastel carpet as he sat on the floor and typed away on his laptop, coming up with new ideas and recipes for magnificents treats, more than half of which never saw the light of day again. Most of all, he missed the soft rap of the cane on his door, and the odd yet intriguing man who would beckon him to help with something.

Why did Charlie miss Wonka so much? They were business partners. No, Charlie shook his head. They were more than that. For nearly all of the past seven years, Willy Wonka had been Charlie's best friend.

Yes, he'd had his grandparents to play around with, but Grandpa Joe wasn't as spry as he had once been, Grandma Josephina was bed-ridden, Grandma Georgina was not so clear in the head, and Grandpa George was...Grandpa George.

Charlie smiled at the young lady, possibly in her late teens, sitting at the front desk. A regular every day Doris, he snickered to himself. "Good evening, sir," She greeted him cheerily, and he returned the gesture. "How may I help you?"

Charlie pushed his receipt across the marble desk and tried to explain nervously that he needed the keys. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, nervously, thinking he might have a bomb or something illegal. "Sorry, I'm not too good at this. Its my first time in a hotel," Charlie apologized. The woman wavered between trust and worry, then she smiled and leaned forward in her chair and placed a packet on the desk.

"Its alright. I just need you to sign here-" She put the tip of her pen next to a line and drew a small X, "-and here." She did the same for a line at the bottom of the page and set down the pen for him to use. "And as you do that, I need to know your name so I can get your room info."

"Charlie Bucket," He answered quickly, hesitating to take the pen. He'd signed plenty of paperwork back at the factory, but they were never his signature. It was Willy's which he had learned to forge perfectly, thanks to a little help from the man himself.

"It'll save me time, y'see, if you can sign the papers while I do other work," Willy had explained. This was logical, Charlie supposed, but he doubted it was legal.

"What people don't know won't hurt them," Grandpa Joe had said upon learning of an interesting ingredient in a new creation of Wonka's. "Nonsense! What if it's something that will kill me?" Grandpa George snapped. "At least you wouldn't know death was coming, right?" Grandma Josephina had offered, looking up from her murder mystery. "I do like kittens, you know," Grandma Georgina had put in her say, and Charlie couldn't help giggling.

As he signed his name slowly, he smiled at the memory. He missed being a child, being innocent and lovable. Now he felt that he was a burden and in the way all the time.

"Whats got you happy all of a sudden?" The woman asked as the choppy sound of an older printer disturbed the near silence of the lobby. Charlie looked up from the paper, stopping on the K of his last name. "Oh, its nothing," He said after a moment, blushing.

"I love your accent," She said, smiling. Charlie grinned, not so nervous anymore. "I like yours too," He chuckled, making her laugh as well. "I'm off work in 30 minutes. What do you think about getting a cup of coffee with me?" She asked. "Girls are weird," Wonka's child-like voice reminded him. Charlie licked his lips, hesitating.

"You're already involved with someone," The woman guessed, her smile fading. "I'm sorry, I--"

"No, I'm not. I've never been, actually," Charlie admitted. "I never had the chance, really." The woman smiled again. "Well you should have. You're real cute," She said, then raised one brow.

"I'm Melissa Campbell, by the way. So how 'bout that coffee, cutey?" Charlie blushed again, and then nodded. "Sure," He agreed. "Half an hour, right?"

She nodded and placed a key on the desk. "Room 736, on the seventh floor, is yours. Don't be late. And be sure to bring that accent!"

Charlie laughed and finished the signature. "I won't forget it," He promised, picking up the keys.

W-xXx-C

Charlie gasped when he pushed open the door to his bedroom. It was enormous! He hadn't asked for this room. He knew immediately that Wonka had done something to get him a nicer, more expensive room, even before he found the envelope.

Sealed with 2 intertwined Ws, the envelope lay on the pillow. Charlie smiled and picked it up gently. He couldn't help but want to hug the man. "Alright, Wonka, what is it this time?" He asked, carefully opening the envelope. He pulled out s small piece of paper and sighed. In neat, curly writing, his name was scribbled at the top.

_Charlie,_

_If you'd have told me sooner, silly, I would have had more time to prepare for your departure._

_I'm sad to see you go, but I'm glad you want to see what the world is really like. I know you had the bad end of it all as a child, but it made you strong. I know you can take it._

_Feel free to call whenever you need. I'll always be willing to chat, even though I do despise telephones. You never know who's listening in. Just be sure that you check the phone for taps every day. Wouldn't want anything to be leaked to less worthy hands._

_I hope you'll find what you need out there, and that you'll return. Its up to you now. You're on your own, no one to protect you._

_Keep in touch. Stay safe. Mainly, have fun._

_Willy_

Charlie wiped at a tear and folded the note in half, quickly pocketing it. He missed Willy. The man was, in some crazy way, the kindest person he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Sitting down in a black leather chair and placing a piece of paper on the table in front of him, he decided he'd write to his family, which included Wonka, right away.

_Hey guys,_

_Mum, don't cry too much. There's no need to worry about me. I'll be back sooner than you know. You've always taken care of me, nows your chance to take care of yourself._

_Dad, watch after Wonka. I don't trust him all on his own._

_Grandpa Joe, I miss your laugh. You take care of yourself, so I can hear it again, alright? I promise I'll be back to take another walk around the factory with you soon enough._

_Grandpa George, don't yell too much. That's too stressful for your heart. You know what the doctors said. I miss you._

_Grandma Josephina, tell me if you read any good books. I'll try to read something so I can suggest a book thats popular over here in the U.S., but there are so many sights to see! I think you'd really enjoy it!_

_Grandma Georgina, I'll be back by Easter. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

_Willy, you really shouldn't have done all this. Its wonderful, but I would have been fine with a normal room. I'll be sure to call you if anything comes up, or, as I think you were hinting at, if I come up with anything brilliant candy-wise. Don't worry, no one over here seems to know who I am. Its an improvement from the stares I get back home. Take care of yourself, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Love you all,  
Charlie_

He read over the letter again. Feeling guilty that his fathers letter was the shortest and most pitiful, he added a few words he hoped would mean a lot.

_Dad, watch after Wonka. I don't trust him all on his own. I'm sorry for being so horrible to you all these years. We need to have a talk._

Charlie smiled and nodded. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly time to meet Melissa downstairs in the lobby. He sighed and folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope. With a sigh, he snatched his wallet and headed for the elevator, making sure to lock his door behind him.

W-xXx-C

"Already mailing a letter?" Melissa asked, smiling at Charlie as she placed it in the mailbox employees used. "Yeah, I found one on my pillow from a friend when I walked in," Charlie explained.

"Woah, that was _yours_?" She asked, eyes wide. "That letter came in this morning, along with the money for an upgrade to the King's Suite," She paused. "Yeah, I remember the name. It was definitely Charlie Bucket." She smirked when Charlie laughed.

"So you're rich?" Melissa asked. "Not really. My friend is. He's the one who sent the letter," Charlie admitted. "Whats his name?" She asked, giggling as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. "I'll drive," She said, pointing at a blue Ford Focus.

Charlie hesitated to answer her question. "H-his name is...is..." He stuttered, surprised when she squeezed his hand. "Come on, you can tell me!" She said softly.

"Willy Wonka," He admitted after a moment. Melissa's eyes grew large. "Really?" She asked. It was apparent how well known Wonka was. "You don't think I'm a freak, do you?" Charlie asked, worried. "No! Thats awesome! How do you know him?" She asked, awe-stricken. Once again, Charlie felt slightly uncomfortable, but glad she didn't think he was weird.

"Remember those golden tickets he sent out about 8 years ago?" He asked, nervously. She nodded. "I can't tell you how many of those candy bars I bought. I was determined to find one," She laughed. Charlie looked down at the ground. "I was the boy who found the fifth one," He said after a moment.

"Wow, you're like a celebrity!" Melissa laughed, and Charlie laughed a little too, finally starting to feel less out-of-place. "So you two are friends now?" She asked, shaking her head in shock. "And I'm his heir." Charlie said, grinning. He felt proud to be the choclatier's next-in-line now.

Melissa dropped his hand, whirling to stare at him, her mouth hanging open. "The heir to the Wonka Chocolate Company!" She exclaimed. Charlie blushed and nodded, modestly. "I'm taking a break from it all though," He said after a moment. "Why?" She asked, finally turning to unlock her car.

"I just need to see what I'm giving up by being a chocolatier," He admitted, sitting beside her in the passenger seat. "I would love to be you," She said, enviously. "I would never give it up."

Charlie shook his head. "Its harder than you think. I have Willy Wonka to live up to!" He pointed out. "Remember those candies he released not so long ago? The ones that changed to taste like what you wanted most?" She asked, a longing look in her eyes. Charlie smirked. "Yeah, I remember," He said, leaving out the fact that they had been his creation, as a present for Willy's birthday. "Those were simply amazing," Melissa said, her eyes shutting slowly as if she were dreaming of having one right that moment.

"Tell him that I love him next time you see him, 'kay?" She giggled, and Charlie about burst into tears at the likeness to Wonka. "Yeah, alright," Charlie whimpered.

Melissa glanced at him, worried. "You alright?" She asked, starting the engine. Charlie nodded. "I miss him is all. I didn't think I'd miss him this much. He's an amazing man," He sighed. "You really admire him, don't you?" She asked, smiling slightly. Charlie nodded. "He's been my mentor, best friend, and father for nearly 8 years," He said softly, and attempted a smile when she placed a hand on his arm.

"If all guys were like you, Charlie Bucket, no woman would be sad," Melissa complimented, then began the short drive to the coffee shop.

W-xXx-C

_One Day Later, At The Factory_

Willy Wonka bit his lip, lost in thought as he had been many times in the past two days. There were too many memories everywhere. He wasn't afraid to admit he missed Charlie. Everyone, especially the Oompa-Loompas, missed him. He made the factory a little brighter, with his warm smile and sparkling, curious eyes.

Suddenly, there was a slight tugging on his right pant leg, and he looked down to find an Oompa-Loompa staring back.

"There is a letter from Charlie here, boss. If you want to read it, I gave it to his family, since it was addressed to them," The Oompa-Loompa informed him with quick hand movements.

Willy frowned. Charlie had told Wonka again and again that he had become part of the family, so he supposed it was addressed to him as well. He didn't push the matter. He nodded and crossed his chest with his arms, thanking the tiny creature.

He nearly ran the whole way to the Chocolate Room. When the tiny house came into view, he fixed his hair and smoothed his coat, making sure he didn't look too frazzled. He calmly walked the rest of the way to the house.

The door was open, as it normally was. He smiled at the grandparents once he'd stepped inside, then glanced at Mr. Bucket, who now held the letter. Wonka wondered what Charlie had written, since the man seemed to be crying, so it must have been pretty touching.

He sighed as the letter was passed around, in order of who Charlie had written too. Unfortunately, Wonka was last, and had to wait. He wasn't good at waiting. He usually got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Still, he loved the odd family, and didn't want to seem rude.

Finally, he was handed the piece of paper.

_Willy, you really shouldn't have done all this. Its wonderful, but I would have been fine with a normal room._

Wonka smiled. Its the least I could do for my best friend, he thought.

_I'll be sure to call you if anything comes up, or, as I think you were hinting at, if I come up with anything brilliant candy-wise._

You were always a bright boy.

_Don't worry, no one over here seems to know who I am. Its an improvement from the stares I get back home._

So you don't like the publicity?

_Take care of yourself, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

My dear boy! You're not the one I'm worried about!

As he reached the ending, his already pale skin lost the rest of the color it held.

"Mr. Wonka?" Mrs. Bucket's kind voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up at her. "Are you alright?" She asked. He looked back down at the paper and smiled. "Quite," He assured her, then handed the letter back to her.

"If you don't mind, I've got some things to be attending to," He excused himself politely as he turned and walked out the door. Since no one objected, he kept walking, till he was in the hallway that led to the Inventing Room.

He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. The last few words of the letter should have meant little to him, but instead they excited and scared him beyond belief. Finally, he had enough strength to carry on, but they still echoed in his mind, serving as a cruel reminder of just how much he missed Charlie Bucket.

_Love you all..._


	3. Two

Title: Return To Me

Rating: K+

Warnings: SLASH!

**Chapter Two**

"Thats impossible!" Charlie said through his laughter. "No, really! Its true!" Melissa giggled. "I had a fear of dogs for nearly a year after that. I can't remember when I stopped hating them, but it happened. "But enough about me, what was your childhood like? Before the factory, I mean."

Charlie shrugged. "My family was pretty poor," He sighed. "We barely got by, but we loved each other so much that we survived." He glanced at Melissa, who was listening intently. "There was me, my mum and dad, then Grandpa Joe, Grandpa George, Grandma Josephina, and Grandma Georgina. Then later, we added Willy, but that was after the contest."

"Sounds like a happy bunch of people," Melissa smiled. "We were, I suppose. I knew that my parents were ashamed they couldn't provide for me like other parents, but I didn't care. Did I tell you that Willy couldn't say the word "parents" until a few years after I started living in his factory?"

Melissa giggled. "No! Thats awful!" She exclaimed, then looked at the clock. "Hey, lunch was wonderful, but I've gotta go back to work."

Charlie nodded. He waved over a waitress and pulled out his credit card, curtesy of Willy Wonka himself. "Thanks again for paying," Melissa said as she grabbed her coat. "Hey, I'm the one with the links to the billionare, right?" Charlie chuckled, and she smiled.

"Once again, you're the nicest guy I've ever met. Most of the guys I've gone out with pay half and make me pay the rest," She said, rolling her eyes.

"So are we seeing the sights tonight?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I've gotta eat dinner at my grandmother's tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" She suggested, and Charlie agreed.

"See ya later, cutey," Melissa said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, then walked out of the restaurant. Charlie raised a hand to his cheek and smiled, embarrassed. He walked to the door alone and stared up to the sky, wondering what Willy was plotting at the very moment.

W-xXx-C

_"He's dark and gloomy, waiting 'round _

_For Charlie to be safe and sound _

_Back within the fact'ry walls,_

_Where he cannot have trips or falls._

_He doesn't eat and doesn't drink._

_We're not sure if he can think!_

_His candy is so boring and bland,_

_And when we try to lend a hand,_

_He snaps and glares and makes a fuss._

_He's getting good at annoying us!_

_So please return from where you are, or _

_We'll give him what he's asking for!"_

Willy clapped his hands over his ears and whimpered. The Oompa-Loompas in most of the rooms, starting with an awfully spiteful group from Dessert Island, had been singing the same song over and over again for the past few hours, and it was starting to turn more of his precious chocolate-tinted hairs silver.

"Stop it!" He ordered, though he was drowned out by the bass. "Please stop singing that infernal song!" He screeched, but if they heard him, they didn't react. He fled the room, only to be blasted by another chorus of "_We don't know if he even thinks_" in the hallway.

The only place he knew that could give him peace the Bucket houseold, since his own room was beneath a major hallway and very close to the private quarters specifically set up for the Oompa-Loompas. No comfort could be found in his own room when the funny little creatures were upset with him.

"Thats no good. I'll have to change the positioning of their rooms," Willy said to himself, quickly passing a young group chanting "_we'll give him what he's asking for!_"

Once he threw open the doors to the Chocolate Room, it was like hitting a wall of silence. He smiled at his brilliance. He knew that the Oompa-Loompas would never even dream of disturbing the Buckets. They loved the people too much. He picked a particularly tasty looking Sugar-Daisy and plastered a smile on his face.

"Hi there!" He called cheerfully to Mrs. Bucket, who was tending a small garden of candy-based flowers. She twisted to see him and waved. "Hello Mr. Wonka. Dinner isn't for hours. What brings you here at a time like this?" She asked, wiping the chocolate dirt off on her apron.

"The Oompa-Loompas are upset with me, and they're singing a mean song over and over again," Willy whined, nibbling on one of the petals of his candy daisy. "Have you apologized?" Mrs. Bucket asked, knowing that Willy's answer would be a no.

"But I haven't done anything!" The man snapped, biting off a little of the sour candy stem. "What do they say you've done, then?" Mrs. Bucket asked with a sigh. He'd been hard to deal with since Charlie's departure.

"They say I'm being unreasonable and grumpy," He grumbled, proving the Oompa-Loompas right without realizing it. "No offense, Mr. Wonka, but you are being unreasonable and grumpy," Mrs. Bucket said, turning back to study her garden.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not, and you're just being a mean old whizzlebunger for saying so!" Willy snarled.

"You're just being immature," Mrs. Bucket said, seeming bored as she dusted her cherry geraniums with a little more powdered sugar. "You're just being immature," Willy imitated her in a high-pitched, annoying voice. She just sighed.

"Ha! I win!" Willy exclaimed, clapping his hands. "What do you think Charlie would say if he saw you acting like a child? A spoiled, bratty child?" She asked, and Willy sobered up immediately at the mention of the boy's name. "He'd say you were acting just like the four other children that you sent away when you held that contest," She said when he was silent.

"I am, aren't I?" Willy admitted, shocked. "I'm being selfish and mean, just like the Oompa-Loompas are saying! Oh, I have to apologize right away!" He concluded, then turned and sauntered back down the hill, this time turning towards the hall that led to the glass elevator. "Thank you!" He called over his shoulder.

Mrs. Bucket laughed and shook her head. He was an odd, slightly creepy man, but she'd grown to love him and his quirks. If the occassional talking to was all she had to dish out to keep him happy and out of trouble, that was perfectly fine with her.

W-xXx-C

Charlie hesitated and pulled his hand back, then decided once again that he was going to call the factory. He quickly dialed the number and pressed the receiver to his ear, waiting for Doris to pick up.

"Wonka Chocolate Factory, how may I help you?" The familiar voice asked, and Charlie grinned. "Hey Doris! Its Charlie!" He greeted her. "Good to hear from you, Charlie. The boss has been acting strange lately, with you gone," She sighed, and Charlie noticed a loud beat in the background.

"Are they singing over there?" He asked. He missed the songs that the Oompa-Loompas sang, accompanied with their interesting dances. "Mhm. Have been for a few hours straight now," She grumbled. "Angry with him again, huh?" Charlie sighed. Willy always seemed to do something to upset the Oompa-Loompas.

"Yes. Do you want me to put you through to your family?" The receptionist asked. "Yeah. Thanks, Doris," Charlie affirmed and waited for someone to pick up in his family's house.

"Hello?" Grandpa Joes picked up. "Grandpa Joe!" Charlie exclaimed. "Oh, Charlie! How are you, my boy?" The old man asked. Charlie quickly recounted the events of the past days, conveniantly leaving out the parts about Melissa. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about her.

"Why, that sounds wonderful, Charlie! Your mother wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later, then?" His grandfather asked. "Most definitely," Charlie said with a nod, though his grandfather couldn't see it. "Goodbye until then, I suppose," Grandpa Joe said, then there was a soft shuffling noise and the phone was passed between people.

"Charlie?" His mother's voice came from the phone. "Hey mum," Charlie said softly. "You sound terrible." Quickly, his mother marked it off as allergies, but as the entire room was make of candy, that was nearly impossible. Charlie decided against pressing the matter.

"How is everything there?" She asked, nervously. "Its great. I'm having a wonderful time," Charlie said, his knuckled white from clutching the phone so tightly.

"I met a girl, mum," He finally blurted out what was on his mind. "You did! Whats her name?" She asked, sounding worried but trying to seem happy for him. "Melissa Campbell. She's almost 20, attending to LaFayette University, majoring in art, and adores Wonka. I really like her, mum," He rambled.

"Do you?" She asked, doubt it her voice. "You've never had a girlfriend, Charlie. What if you only think you like her because she's your first?" Charlie tensed. "I just know I like her, and she likes me too. She says I'm the nicest guy she's ever met," He said softly to hide the anger.

"And she likes you for you, not for the fact that you can buy her things left and right?" Her mother asked, not missing the icy edge to her son's voice. "Mum! Please, just give her a chance!" Charlie erupted. He didn't like it when people judged others, especially when they hadn't even met yet.

The other end was silent for a moment. "Alright, Charlie. I can't protect you anymore. I've got to go. Your father is here. He wants to talk," She said softly, hurt. "I love you, mum," Charlie said quickly, but it was too late.

"Hello, son," His father's voice came softly, timidly. "Hey dad," Charlie replied, just as shyly. "Did you guys get my letter?"

"Yeah, thats actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Mr. Bucket said quickly. "We do need to have a talk. I'm sorry I stopped trying to help. I'm sorry I started ignoring you. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye."

Charlie sniffed. "Its alright, dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and didn't say goodbye either," He said quietly, ashamed that he'd neglected this relationship for so long.

"I still love you. I always have. I just didn't think you wanted me to," Mr. Bucket sighed. "Of course I wanted you to! I just didn't have anything else to scream at when I failed time and time again!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You never failed, Charlie," His father protested quietly. "Yeah, I did. I've known for years that I don't have the gift that Willy has. I was never the perfect heir. I can only make candy well if I come up with the recipe myself," Charlie said, angry with himself.

"Willy's proud of you for that," Mr. Bucket pointed out. "Besides, most of his candy is made by machines, and you'll never have to make it yourself." Charlie sighed. "But I want to make it by myself. I want to know that I can do it like he does it. I want it to be perfect," He whined. "Nothing is perfect, Charlie. Not even Mr. Wonka himself can make something the same every time," Mr. Bucket reminded his son.

"But on another subject, your mother tells me that you've met a girl," He changed the subject. "Yeah," Charlie sighed. "She's really great, dad. I hope you'll be able to meet her one day. Perhaps I could ask Willy if I can bring her back to the factory?" He suggested. "That would be nice. Its time for dinner anyway. He should be here in a matter of minutes," His father informed him, and Charlie looked at the alarm clock. Suddenly, there was a lot of chatter on the other end of the phone.

"Speak of the devil! Want to talk to him now, Charlie?" His father asked. "Yeah, sure!" Charlie answered. Hearing the chocolatier's voice would probably cheer him up a little.

"Charlie?" The child-like voice asked. "Hey Willy!" Charlie greeted the man. "Wow, I didn't expect you to call so soon. I thought it would be a few more days at least!" Wonka said. "Did you think of something tasty?"

Charlie laughed. "No, I wanted to ask you a few questions. First, what did you do to the Oompa-Loompas?" He asked, and there was a pause. "I upset them. They said I was being mean, and I apologized, so everythings hunky-dorey now!" Wonka said cheerily.

"Good. Second, how are you holding up without me?" Charlie inquired, hoping everything was really "hunky-dorey" like Wonka said. "Wonderfully. Everythings a little slower, but its all good," Willy answered.

"Wonderful. Now for the biggest question. I met a girl-" Wonka's heart stopped beating. "-and I really, really like her, and I was wondering if I could bring her to the factory so my family could meet her," Charlie asked, his fingers crossed.

For a few moments, Willy was silent. He had this odd feeling in his chest, like he'd been torn open. He felt like lying down and just sleeping for as long as he could keep his eyes closed.

"Um.." Wonka managed. "Um what?" Charlie asked, worried. "Um...sure. Yeah, when are you coming home?" Willy finally answered. "Whenever Melissa can get off work, I guess. Thanks for letting her come," Charlie thanked his mentor. "No..no problem, Charlie. If you like her, I like her. You were always a good judge of character," Willy complimented him with a weak smile.

"Dinners ready, Mr. Wonka," Mrs. Bucket called. "You can call Charlie back later." Willy nodded.

"Hey Charlie, I gotta go. Your moms cooking smells really good. I'll call you back later, 'kay?" He asked, with a little giggle. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Take care, Willy," Charlie sighed. "Bye," Willy replied, then hung up the phone.

He fiddled with the cord for a moment, a grimace set on his face.

"You alright, Mr. Wonka?" Grandma Josephina asked first. Willy turned, attempting a fake smile. "Yes, thank you!" He answered cheerily, placing the receiver back on the cradle. "I was just worrying about Charlie. Why, this smells heavenly, Mrs. Bucket! It looks amazing too," Willy changed the subject, sinking into a chair, heartbroken.


End file.
